The Galaxy's Heart
by Rittie
Summary: Why was Tenjo Kaito falling for Tsukumo Yuma? Photonshipping/DokiDokishipping/KaitoxYuma drabble series. boyxboy, shounen-ai, has Haruto cuteness here and there. Rated T to be safe. DLDR.
1. king

**AN:** So I decided to write some Photonshipping AKA DokiDokishipping AKA KaitoxYuma fanfiction. Why? Cause I feel like it. There's boy's love in these drabbles as well as some cute Haruto moments here and there. Hope you like my drabbles! :D

* * *

. king .

Kaito sometimes felt like he was on top of the world.

Nothing could stop him. Nobody was strong enough to beat him. Nobody had even tried.

But than, he had come along. Tsukumo Yuma. Thirteen. First year. Five years his junior.

So, with all those facts in mind, why was he feeling this way? Why?

Why was Tenjo Kaito falling for Tsukumo Yuma?


	2. brother

**AN:** So I decided to write some Photonshipping AKA DokiDokishipping AKA KaitoxYuma fanfiction. Why? Cause I feel like it. There's boy's love in these drabbles as well as some cute Haruto moments here and there. Hope you like my drabbles! :D

* * *

. brother .

There was a time when he had only cared about one person. His brother, Tenjo Haruto.

The boy had always been sickly and gaining powers from a different world had never helped that matter.

When Orbital 7 had informed him about Tsukumo Yuma and his Numbers, Kaito was unsure of what to think. Yuma was but a child himself, was he really capable of dueling him and stealing his soul along with his Numbers?

Slamming his fist into the glass window, Kaito stared at Heartland's night sky.

Was he willing to make such a sacrifice just to heal his brother? Was he willing this time around to make such an uncertain gamble?

He slid down onto his knees, Haruto watching him with worry in his usually emotionless eyes.


	3. soul

**AN:** We are back with another drabble! for those of you who actually read this...

* * *

. soul .

Facing him in a duel was not an easy thing to do.

Of course, Kaito was clearly the better duelist but watching the younger trying to come up with a strategy on the spot, just to save this friend of his called 'Astral'...

... what right did he have to take all of that away?

Who was he to take away the boy's dueliest soul?


	4. birthday

**AN:** Hope you guys liked my IceBait, now I'm back with Photon/DokiDoki and maybe I will even do some Sharkbait later on, if you guys want me to do :)

Or maybe even Stolenshipping... if I'm brave enough for that o.o

* * *

. birthday .

It was the day of Kaito's 19th birthday.

His vision of the day was to relax with his father and baby brother, maybe the occassional gift here and there.

What he had gotten, in turn, was a full-blown party thrown by none other than Tsukumo Yuma, who had deemed himself 'nice' enough to invite half of Heartland into his home.

The day passed into night with a lot of underaged drinking (naturally, only spurred on by Thomas) as the adults (aside from him) had bee pushed out, after getting the promise that they would be 'good children' and that they 'wouldn't need to worry'.

Why his father of all people believed that nothing would happen at a party hosted by Tsukumo Yuma and attended by Arclight Thomas, was beyond him.

The 19-year-old spend the rest of the night watching _children_ get drunk and pass out.

All of them, including Yuma. What is the difference, someone might have asked themselves.

The difference was that he chose to snuggle up to him before losing whatever concious he had left.

Sometimes, Kaito wondered if someone up there hated him.

Or at least wanted him to suffer.

* * *

 **AN:** Haha, poor Kaito... actually, poor him in the next one ;)


	5. firsts

**AN:** So this one might contain some slight themes. If you don't like that, you can leave :)

* * *

. firsts .

 _meeting_

Kaito remembered when he first met Tsukumo Yuma.

He had just obtained another Number card, but when he had looked down, he saw those red eyes staring at him in shock.

Having left right after, he never stuck around to find out Yuma's first impression of him.

 _hand holding_

The older Tenjo was never touchy-feely.

Of course, he'd hug his brother when he needed it and sometimes patted his father's shoulder but overly affectionate?

That was not his thing.

So why did his heart beat faster when Yuma held his hand, for the first time?

 _kiss_

He had expected the other to be quite innocent. He was only thirteen after all.

So when Yuma was the first one to iniciate their first kiss, the Dragon Master was very much surprised.

 _time_

The former hunter was a rather pure person in many ways.

It was no wonder that his and Yuma's first time was awkward, filled with errors and mistakes and apologizes when one did something 'wrong'.

But he still felt more alive than he ever did in his whole life.


	6. worry

**AN:** I'm happier with each review. Yes, it's by the same person and I'm happy xD Anyways, you know who you are. As a reward of sorts, you can chose the theme of the next drabble :)

* * *

. worry .

Yuma Tsukumo was a hyperactive and surprising person.

Kaito learnt that the hard way while they were dueling his father along with his friend Shark and, instead of doing his turn, he decided to worry about his health instead.

He had been surprised by that, to say the least, and ordered him to focus on the duel.

What he _didn't_ say was "you can worry about me after we are done with this duel".


End file.
